


Every Good Empire Has It

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [20]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Ahh I miss the good old days, F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tea, before the Quincident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Malavai is cold and Ipita wants to warm him up.





	

Long ago, Malavai had sworn to himself that he would never set foot in that snowball of a planet they called Hoth. Yet for the past few hours he’d been traipsing around, freezing and fighting the White Maw. To make matters worse, Vette had gloated non-stop when they finally got back. When he finally escaped her by returning to his post, he was unsurprised to find Ipita already in the captain’s chair, staring out at the distant stars surrounding the planet. In her lap she cradled a mug filled with a dark brown liquid, which she occasionally took a sip from. She glanced up at his approach, handing him another mug when he went to kiss her.  
“My Lord, what is this?” He asked, holding it at arm’s length. Ipita just looked amused at his reaction while she took yet another sip.  
“You’ve never had tea before? As a loyal servant of the Empire?” She enquired, holding back a smile. She was still wearing her gloves from Hoth despite the fact that when she was on the ship she usually wore a loose red shirt and loose pants. As well as the badge, that stayed with her no matter what. Sniffing at the liquid, he took a sip, only to grimace at the strong flavour, too strong even for him. Ipita handed him a vial of milk.  
“Add it to weaken the tea.” She explained, her own tea a much lighter shade of brown than his own. Obeying, Malavai added some milk until his tea matched hers. Then he drank all of it, even though it was a little too weak for his tastes now.


End file.
